The customary requirements for the obtaining of satisfactory washing results call for the use of warm washing liquors. The availability of hot water from hot-water appliances or by heater equipped washing machines, therefore, is not only a prerequisite for a successful wash but also a significant laundry cost factor. Though recent developments have shown that because of changed consumer habits and the emergence of easy-care textiles made of synthetic fiber, the previously practiced wash at the boil temperature has been gradually replaced by the so-called 60.degree. C. wash, i.e., washing at a water temperature of 60.degree. C. or 140.degree. F. This also gives rise to a considerable energy savings. However, to save more thermal energy on washing and to successfully wash also in cases where only cold water is available, it is necessary to develop a detergent for cold wash, which produces good wash results also with non-heated water, that is, with water at temperatures of 10.degree. to 30.degree. C., specifically 15.degree. to 25.degree. C., as obtained generally from tap water sources.